Be Still My Heart
by brittny
Summary: Love story of how Sasuke and Hinata grow to love each other.School fic. Sasuhina slight Naruhina.


I don't give many descriptive things for a reason. I want you to make this your story. :))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, characters, ect.

**Be Still My Heart**

* * *

"Hinata, Naruto is on the phone." 

"Thank you Neji." Neji dismissed himself with a smile.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Hina!"

"Hey, why are you calling so early?"

"Just wanted to know if…are you coming to school?"

"yes, I am."

"Kay, ill tell you there. Later Hina!"

"Later…" _click _

Hinata scrimmaged thru her closet, finally finding her uniform. She slipped on her mid thigh skirt, long-sleeved polo shirt, adjusted her solid colored tie, knit sweater, black pantyhose, and flats. Shook her head a little to get the cute messy look, grabbed her bag that was sitting neatly beside her desk. Gulped down her OJ, gave her goodbye kisses and left the compound.

Having some spare time to loose, she decided to go to her favorite coffee house to purchase a steaming hot chocolate.

"Welcome to…Oh! Hey Hinata! Haven't seen you in a while. How may I be of service to you?"

"A hot chocolate please, Kiba."

"Coming right up!" Kiba started making the drink.

"What have you been up to Hinata?"

"Im heading towards school. What are you doing working? KIBA! DID YOU DROP OUT!?"

"Ha ha! Nope. I just don't have 1st and 2nd period. Seems I already got enough credits."

"Thank goodness."

"Here you go Hinata, see you soon."

"Thank you."

Hinata paid for her beverage and left the warm coffee house only to have cold air breeze by. Sipping her hot chocolate carefully, while walking to school. Leaving behind a little stinge on the back of her throat, due to the hotness.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, its Sakura. Is Sasuke there?"

"Hey Sakura! No, Sasuke isn't here. He left early to school. What's the prob.?"

"Nothing. Bye Naruto." _click_

"Bye Sakura…"

'_Naruto. Why did you call me so early in the morning? Is it important? Cant be too important since he didn't tell me during the call.' _Hinata passed the time thinking, till she heard the 10 minute school bell warning. As if in instincts she pulled up her sweater sleeve to reveal a thin gold watch. _'says a quarter till 9:00. so why is it ringing? My watch must be wrong' _"oh no! im ganna be late to the first day of school. I haven't picked up my schedule yet!." Hinata started sprinting. Hugging her bag to her chest and grasping her hot chocolate on the other. Not caring about her surroundings, she whizzed by someone, and stepped on the street without waiting for the "walk" sign.

"**HONK!!"**

"Hn."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, hoping to take some sleep out of them. He looked to his left to see his roommate, Naruto, still sleeping in a uncomfortable position. _'that retard'_ .

Sasuke stepped on the cold hard wood floor barefoot. Regretting the thought when he felt the coldness. He went to go take a shower. Once he got out he saw a confused Naruto sitting on Sasuke's bed. Curiosity took over him.

"What's wrong?"

"Who are you ganna take to the dance Sasuke?"

"That's one of my least worries." He headed towards his closet to put on his well steamed uniform.

"Why do you care anyway Naruto?" Sasuke said. Not even sparing a glance in his direction.

"Just wondering. Well I guess ill take a shower. Since I'm sitting on your bed, which has your revolting smell all over the sheets." Naruto slammed the bathroom door just in time to avoid a dirty pair of socks being thrown at him.

"Ha ha! You missed!" screamed Naruto from the other side of the door.

"Stupid, lucky bastard." Sasuke said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to get out of the shower to leave. He decided to leave him thinking of the possibilities of where he could of gone.

"Mr. Uchiha. Would you like a ride today?" his limo driver said.

"No thanks. I am going to walk today."

"As you wish Mr. Uchiha."

"**HONK!!"**

"Hey! Watch out!"

Before my mind could register, I heard a car honking, someone screaming something incoherent, and felt a strong arm gripping my upper arm. And hot chocolate all over a well steamed blazer. Standing there with the Styrofoam cup pin pointing were the stain was. My mouth agape, and eyes shocked staring at the stain.

"I…I am so sorry. I heard the warning bell and started running. Sorry…" I looked up to reveal brown charcoal eyes and black hair. "Sasuke."

Running a hand through his dark locks while looking up at the sky.

"its okay. Its what I get for saving someone with hospital bills. Have you ever thought that maybe they were testing out the bells. Like every first day of school?"

"Ah! No…"

"Don't worry I didn't like this blazer anyway." Sasuke took off his blazer and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Uchiha." Hinata said while regaining her composure.

"Stop apologizing its getting annoying."

"Ah. I'm sorry." Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her wondering if she did it on purpose. "ill let that pass. Come one were ganna be late." He said passing by, brushing his shoulder slightly with hers. A small strawberry tint appeared on her cheeks. Hinata started following when until she felt a sharp pain on her ankle.

"Ow…"

"What is it Hyuuga?" Sasuke said while searching to see what was wrong.

"Nothing! I said…meow?" _'Nice job Hinata! That was a nice save.'_ Silently congratulated herself.

"Hn…"

After a brief 15 seconds, Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye to see Hinata struggle really hard not to limp. After a loud sigh he called out to her.

"Hinata, you sprained your ankle?" sounded more of a comment than question.

"Get on my back, Hyuuga."

"w…why?"

"Are you new? I'm giving you a piggy back ride."

"I…"

"Just get on."

Sasuke squatted enough so that Hinata could wrap her arms around his neck.. Hinata grabbed his blazer and let it hang over her arm. Sasuke getting a good grip on her upper leg he pushed her up to get her situated. He moved his hands under her knees so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"hey, um…I'm sorry I'm heavy."

"your not. I said to stop apologizing, I'm ganna let you fall."

Hinata decided no to say anything else in case she apologized without knowing. She let her head snuggle in-between in the crook of his neck, her left temple touching his cheek. She could smell his pine-tree soap so distinctively. It made her blush just a little.

Sasuke felt her head snuggle in the crook of his neck. He didn't mind she was pleasantly warm and lavender scent slowly became intoxicating.

Hinata started to drift asleep, but she jerked her head up trying to keep awake.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Don't fall asleep." She couldn't help but blush. He couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
